


大娛樂家 10

by akayum



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akayum/pseuds/akayum
Summary: *娛樂圈AU   *與偶沒有關係   *年齡操作   *OOC   *勿上升真人*農橘/丞俊，結局不會3批不要太緊張/高興本章主35，2只是路過，不佔tag





	大娛樂家 10

10  
*娛樂圈AU *與偶沒有關係 *年齡操作 *OOC *勿上升真人 

*農橘/丞俊，結局不會3批不要太緊張/高興

 

==========

在林彥俊昏迷的時候，范丞丞想起了很多往事。

 

第一次見面的時候，那時林彥俊剛從台南來北京，整個暑假都在海邊玩耍，想要有多黑就能有多黑，簡直像被丟進煤礦裡再撈起來一樣，顏控本人范丞丞對他是一點興趣都沒有，只是因為被蔡徐坤領著，才記得這個人。

 

再見上一面時已經是兩個月之後的事，林彥俊早就白回來了，雖然不像范丞丞那樣白到反光，但也比兩個月前好了很多。這時的范丞丞簡直像是被他的美貌所吸引住了，目光所及幾乎都是這個高高瘦瘦的男孩子。

 

慢熱的少年跟誰都好，唯獨對他特別生疏，喊蔡徐坤都能軟軟糯糯地念叨著「坤坤」，到他那裡卻成了「范同學」，范丞丞百思不得其解，明明我才是那個名字帶疊字的人啊。一來二去，兩個人像是有什麼芥蒂一樣，總是有種尷尬的氣氛在。

 

敏感的小隊長察覺到不對勁，抓住年紀比較大又看起來比較講道理的林彥俊談話，想要好好開導一下，「你和丞丞到底是怎麼了？」

 

林彥俊歪著腦袋想了想，「沒什麼啊。是他跟你說我在生他的氣？怎麼會有這麼奇怪的想法？」

 

這樣的對話被路過的范丞丞聽到了，以為林彥俊說他奇怪，二話不說衝了過去，一手揪著林彥俊的衣領，另一手拳頭先往他臉上招呼過去，不一會兒兩個人都扭打到一塊去。站在一旁的蔡徐坤一時也懞了，拉不開兩人只好跑走叫人來幫忙，沒想到人來了，原本打的不可開交的人卻忽然勾肩搭背稱兄道弟。

 

眾人搞不清楚狀況，問道︰「你們合好啦？」

 

「「我們又沒吵過架。」」兩人異口同聲。

 

當時的秘密只有林彥俊和范丞丞兩個人知道。當范丞丞一拳頭要打到林彥俊的臉上的同時，林彥俊也不甘示弱地回敬了一拳，並罵道︰「你他媽的怎麼這麼陰陽怪氣！」

 

「你才陰陽怪氣！一天到晚臭著臉看人！」

 

「明明就是你臭臉！」

 

「才不是！是你總是看到我就躲開，有好吃的都請別人吃，就是不請我！」

 

「神經病！明明是你叫我不要跟你講話的！」

 

「哪有！我怎麼可能、」

 

「明明就有！剛開學的時候你說我黑得像炭一樣，是不是沒洗澡所以才這麼髒，叫我不要靠近你的！」林彥俊委屈得嘟起了嘴，住在海邊曬黑也不是他的錯啊，居然說他沒洗澡，激得林彥俊每天把洗澡時間從半個小時直接拉到兩個小時。

 

范丞丞被他這樣的控訴整得一愣，大眼睛又圓又亮還泛著淚光，紅紅的像隻小兔子，再加上因為委屈而嘟起的嘴，可愛得讓他忍不住想要捂住快要跳出來的心臟。

 

好看。真好看。被取向狙擊的范小爺感覺自己心都要化了，再多的不滿和尷尬全都沒有了，收起了手搔了搔後腦，「對不起。」

 

這回輪到忽然被道歉的林彥俊愣住了，反應過來後，紅著臉摸了摸范丞丞的頭，笑了笑表示原諒。

 

他們就這樣好了，從那時開始兩個人經常形影不離，比熱戀中的小情侶還要親密。林彥俊沒什麼表示，面對別人的調侃也只是像平常一樣一笑而過，繼續放任著范丞丞對他的毛手毛腳，備受偏愛的感覺簡直讓范丞丞每天都笑開了花，「傻鵝」的稱號不脛而走。

 

直到陳立農轉校而來。

 

天知道范丞丞看到陳立農第一眼的時候有多嫌棄。長得也沒我高，皮膚也沒我白，眼睛又沒我大，憑什麼才來兩天就深得林彥俊喜愛，憑什麼可以從林彥俊手裡得到乖乖，憑什麼林彥俊要摸他的頭，憑什麼林彥俊叫他「農農」而我卻要到現在還是斬釘截鐵的「范丞丞」三個字，最可惡的是居然兩人還是同校每天上課9個小時都有一起而我只能在放學的時候看到林彥俊不到一個小時而且還不是每天都見得到。

 

無數的不滿和嫉妒讓范丞丞喉嚨不停冒酸氣，彷彿灌下了三瓶醋。

 

當時的他還沒有覺得不對勁，直到暑假的時候，學佈置了作業是要他們要利用暑假的時間學會游泳。本來就在海邊長大的林彥俊沒什麼問題，可卻愁死了范丞丞。雖然人稱「大白鵝」，可是范小爺卻是個旱鴨子，碰水即死的那種。死皮賴臉地糾纏著林彥俊，終於把人說服了願意開學前提早半個月從老家回來，條件是借住在范丞丞家裡，玩最新的遊戲機。

 

問題就出現在這兒了。

 

每天對著林彥俊白花花的肉體，晚上還香噴噴地躺在自己身邊，范丞丞發現自己可恥的石更了，晚上還夢到自己把旁邊的人壓在身下狠狠地蹂躪，真是瘋了。

 

做事總是只考慮自己不考慮別人的范丞丞卻一直都沒做任何事，沒有告白也沒有讓林彥俊知道。他自信地感覺到林彥俊是喜歡他的，可是他又自卑地覺得可能會有別的人近水樓台先得月。總之就是這樣耗著耗著，耗到了大學要畢業，林彥俊和范丞丞依然只是很要好朋友。

 

那個時候大家都很忙，各自在自己的領域嶄露頭角，那一年的演員新人獎幾乎就是林彥俊囊中之物，當提名確定的那一天，范丞丞拉著林彥俊的手說︰「等你得了獎我就告訴你一件事。」

 

「好啊。」林彥俊笑著回應。

 

結果三天後他從閻峰辦公室救走了幾乎被強暴的林彥俊。

 

他不敢想像如果不是收到消息趕過去的話林彥俊會怎樣，也不敢想像如果林彥俊受到什麼傷害他會變成怎麼樣。他只知道，當他看到接下來的幾年間，林彥俊都抱著警惕的心情跟所有同性保持距離的時候，他不再敢妄想林彥俊可以接受同為男人的他了。

 

范丞丞在人前總是沒心沒肺似的，人們總覺得這范家二少爺是個傻子，可是誰都不知道這個范二少其實心思細極了。自從那年閻峰的事後，范丞丞就已經開始留意起閻峰，無論是明的暗的所有的資金流向近幾年幾乎都掌握在他的手裡，只差一點點的材料才足以把閻峰踢到牢裡。所以他利用起了白皓和張盼盼，只是沒想到張盼盼忽然想當范家的二少奶奶，把歪腦筋動到了林彥俊身上。

 

* * * * *

「這麼寶貝？」張盼盼本來想跟范丞丞講兩句，順便看看林彥俊的狀態，沒想到被范丞丞一個轉身擋得死死的。

 

「有屁快放。」范丞丞不耐煩。

 

「外面人人都說范二少對女孩子都溫柔體貼，讓人知道范少講話這麼粗俗不知道會怎樣？」范丞丞瞪她，她聳了聳間，沒多理會，徑自走近林彥俊的床頭，低下頭看著安靜地睡著了的林彥俊，「長得真好看，難怪你們這些男人都想得到他，不過卻讓陳立農嘗到了甜頭。」

 

「什麼意思？」范丞丞跟著走了過去，把張盼盼拉走。

 

張盼盼微嗔地翻了翻白眼，甩掉范丞丞的手，想到雖然做不成范家少奶奶，但至少得到不錯的報酬，再看到眼前這個男人雖愛人至深卻被人捷足先登，心情頓時大好，「昨天閻老闆給你的林彥俊下了個套，是超猛的藥，幾乎就要得手了，最後陳立農和那個助理小孩來把人帶走了。閻老闆那個藥啊，沒有個大肉棒是解不了的了。那個小是不可能的，我看到他後來跟別人在酒吧裡喝酒了。」看到范丞丞臉越來越黑，她的心情就越來越好，「我看哪，他們倆今天一起過來的，說不定是昨天太盡興了，今天太累了，所以才會踏空摔到腦袋的。」

 

范丞丞不知道最後是怎樣把人打發走的，也不知道自己究竟盯著林彥俊發了多久的呆，只是當他回過神來，林彥俊已經醒了，微笑著看著他，說︰「白痴范丞丞，發什麼呆啊。」

 

范丞丞抓過林彥俊的手，小心翼翼地避開針頭，掌心著掌心。

 

這一次一定不能再把你放走了。

 

//TBC//


End file.
